


the snowiest day ever

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 dnp, M/M, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowballing, vday vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: One of the best memories, at the time and to this day, is the snowiest day ever. “So, the first one is on the snowiest day ever, when we were walking through the abandoned hospital. And you had your hat on, and you lay down in the snow, and looked at the star. And I lay next to you, and kissed you, and wrote “I love you Dan” in the snow.” As he hears it, he can’t help reminiscing.





	the snowiest day ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).



> thank you so much to my friend [clara](https://jamesiriuslytherin.tumblr.com/) for betaing this and sorry for making you read this at midnight haha  
> (if you like harry potter you should definitely follow her)

 Phil does everything in his power to keep the video from the internet. Not that it matters that much anymore, he knows pretty well that everyone knows, but it’s not even about that. It’s just something personal for him, something he made when he was younger as a present for the boy he loved. It’s personal and that’s why even now, he likes re-watching it. It’s so full of memories, not only of when he filmed the video, but of all the things he talked about in said video.

One of the best memories, at the time and to this day, is the snowiest day ever. _“So, the first one is on the snowiest day ever, when we were walking through the abandoned hospital. And you had your hat on, and you lay down in the snow, and looked at the star. And I lay next to you, and kissed you, and wrote “I love you Dan” in the snow.”_ As he hears it, he can’t help reminiscing.

When he saw the snow start to pile up outside the house, Phil got a little nervous. He was scared Dan wouldn’t be able to get there, and he really, really wanted to see him. But just as planned, Dan got out of the train to land directly in his arms. It was always surreal, being able to touch after watching for so long.

They had big plans for the afternoon, even if they wouldn’t be filming on the first day. Since Phil had mentioned the abandoned hospital close to his house a few weeks ago, Dan had been excited to visit it himself. He thought maybe it wouldn’t be possible because of the weather but Dan was adamant to stick to the plan anyway. _We’ll warm each other up ;)_ He had texted on his way here, and damn that still made Phil blush after all this time.

Phil pulled out of the hug to look at Dan a bit. He noticed the hat, the one he had seen many times on skype since the weather started getting colder. His first reaction was to touch it. It was so soft.

“We haven’t seen each other in like two months and the first thing you do is pet my hat, great.” Dan joked. Phil stuck his tongue out playfully and kissed his (probably) boyfriend. Probably because they didn’t really put a label on their relationship just yet, but Phil guessed hugging and kissing and cuddling and everything else could be considered as being boyfriends.

Dan’s lips were just the same as the last time he saw him, if not a little bit more chapped. Still warm and familiar though, and he really wasn’t trying to be cheesy when he thought it was like coming home. At first it was slow and cute, but they had missed each other a lot so it was really no surprise when things heated up.

“We should probably go home.” Phil breathed against Dan’s lips.

“Yeah.”

-

After going through Phil’s mum usual way too enthusiastic welcoming, they finally ran up the stairs and reached Phil’s room. Both of them flopped down on the bed, cuddling for the first time in a few weeks. Phil buried is head in Dan’s chest, taking in his sent.

“I missed this.” Phil said, breathing in deeply.

“Same, my pillow isn’t as warm as you.” Dan sighed, snuggling Phil even closer.

“Oh so you’re saying I’m better than your pillow just because I’m warmer?” Phil said, acting offended.

“Shut up you nerd.” Dan snickered. They stayed quiet for a while after that, enjoying each other presence. No matter the banters, they really did miss each other, and they wanted to make up for all the time they were separated before leaving for the hospital. Honestly in that moment, Phil wasn’t even sure he wanted to go. Never getting out of his bed and of Dan’s arms seemed much more appealing than going out in the cold. Dan wasn’t in the same state of mind though.

“So, when are we leaving?” Dan asked, visibly very excited.

“You sure still wanna visit the hospital?” Phil wondered one last time, hopping for but not excepting a negative answer.

“Yeah. We’ll just put lots of clothes on and it’ll be fine.” Dan shrugged. After a few minutes of Phil complaining and whining, about the cold and his need for cuddles, Dan successfully forced him out of his bed. They took some gloves and a scarf each from Phil’s closet and left for the hospital.

-

It was cold, but it was ok. The hospital was obviously not heated but the walls protected them from the wind and the snow, and they were wrapped up in enough clothes to feel warm, kind of. It was also an excuse to be all over each other which was always nice.

The hospital wasn’t that scary. Phil went there already with his brother and yes, thinking about all the people that died here made it a little spooky but, in the end, it was just a bunch of empty rooms filled with old medical stuff scattered everywhere. It did have a weird vibe to it, but Phil supposed it was his psychic powers talking. So, Phil wasn’t really scared. Dan however wasn’t doing so good. He kept on looking behind his shoulder and tensing every time the faintest sound could be heard.

“You’re sure you want to go on?” Phil asked tentatively, taking hold of Dan’s hand. Even if he insisted to go, Phil didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Dan could be very stubborn with that kind of things just to look tough.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good don’t worry.” Dan replied shakily as his nails pierced the palm of Phil’s hand.

As they went on, they entered one of Phil’s favourite room. He never quite understood the purpose of a piano in an hospital, but here it was, standing proud. That was one of the reasons he had mentioned the hospital to Dan in the first place, other for the spooks.

“Dan! You have to play.” Phil squeaked as Dan sighed heavily.

“Nooo, I hate playing in front of people.” He whined.

“But I’m not just people.” Phil reminded him, turning to him.

“No, you’re not.” Dan stated, looking into Phil’s eyes a little too intensely.

They finally broke eye contact when Dan sat down on the bench and Phil could feel he was shy about it. He was so self-conscious about his skills. But he was doing it, because Phil wasn’t just people. The latter was standing in the middle of the room, waiting. Dan started playing and it was a bit magical in its own way. Sure, he wasn’t and still isn’t the best pianist, but just the fact it was Dan made Phil feel so much more than any piano prodigies could ever. It was a bit magical because it was him and he was playing for Phil and just for him.

When Dan stopped, Phil didn’t know what to do with himself. He was feeling too much and he was so in love with this boy he only just met this year and he didn’t understand any of it. He just wanted to hug him, so he did, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Dan from behind. It was a bit awkward, but who cares about that.

-

When they went out again it was already dark outside, the days much shorter during winter. They were still holding hands, but Phil felt a little bit more exposed, doing it outside. It was a thing they agreed on from the start, keeping it to themselves. It didn’t really matter though, they wouldn’t cross anyone’s path until they got closer to Phil’s house, which they didn’t plan on doing just yet.

What used to be a large parking lot stretched beside the hospital, covered in untouched snow. It was honestly beautiful and strangely they had the urge to ruin it. Dan was the first to stuff snow in his hand and throw it at Phil, the start of a very intensive snowballing session.

It shouldn’t have been this fun to throw freezing snow at each other but no matter how old he was, it felt like being ten again and playing outside with his friend as school had been closed for the day. Everything felt light and happy in this moment, and it wasn’t only the snow, it wasn’t only the nostalgia, it was Dan, who made him incredibly happy like no one else could.

Thirty minutes later and they were both laying of the floor, breathless, wet from the snow and also mildly sweaty from all the running around. Dan had been the first one to lay down on the floor, too exhausted to do anything but look at the starry sky.

“This was the most exercise I’ve done in month” Dan panted.

“Same.” Phil said as he joined him on the cold floor. They didn’t talk much after that as they were trying to catch their breath. It gave Phil time to look at the stars as well, to admire how big the universe is. It only made it more stupidly crazy that he found Dan, that they were able to see each other, to look at the same infinite sky.

 “My hands are so cold I’m going to die.” Dan whined suddenly, taking Phil out of his reverie. Phil couldn’t help but laugh fondly at that, what a drama queen. He didn’t want Dan to be cold though, so he took his hand and squeezed.

“My lips are also cold you know.” Dan added, and Phil knew he was smirking just by the way he said it.

“Dan this is the most cliché thing you’ve ever said.”

“I just want to kiss you.” He whined. Even if Phil was mocking him, he still straddled Dan’s thighs and planted one firm kiss on his lips. He was going to let go then but Dan wouldn’t have that and pulled him back by his neck, kissing him deeper this time. It was freezing but even the cold couldn’t stop them.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

-

It was starting to get late and they were starting to get cold past the point of it being bearable, so they decided to leave, even if everything seemed a bit magical then. Before he left completely, Phil planted his gloved finger in the snow and traced “I love you Dan”

“And I’m the cheesy one?” Dan giggled, without an ounce of animosity in his voice.

“It’s cause I mean it.” Phil replied, offended.

“I know.”

They started walking back home then. They weren’t holding hands anymore, just in case, but it didn’t really matter. Phil was already on cloud nine thanks to the amazing day he just had and nothing could’ve darken his mood.

“So, did you like the hospital?” Phil said teasingly.

“Yeah, it was cool.” Dan said, obviously lying.

“I know you were shitting yourself you know.” Phil laughed.

“Hey! At least I did it. I wasn’t that scared anyway.” Dan pouted, making his dimple pop. Phil couldn’t resist planting a kiss to it then, screw the neighbours.

-

“I’m soaked oh my god” Dan said as he kicked his shoes off in the corner of his room.

“That’s what she said” Phil sang as he dropped on his bed, throwing his shirt god knows where and relishing in the warmth of the room.

“Shut up” Dan laughed, joining Phil on the bed or more like falling directly on top of him. They stayed like that for a moment before Phil decided he needed to breathe. He pushed Dan to the side to pull him close directly after, his damp hoodie directly against Phil’s skin.

“Ew you’re all wet.” Phil whined.

“That’s what she said” Dan said in the same intonation as Phil earlier to annoy him.

“Shut up and take off your clothes.” Phil replied. Dan chuckled and took off his sweater and his jeans, encouraging Phil to do the same. Phil turned out the light and soon enough they were both cuddling again, in their underwear this time. It was nice, the skin on skin contact, intimate. Maybe it would lead somewhere or maybe not but it didn’t really matter, this was already good.

More than anything, it felt warm. All this day had been cold and wet and now it was warm and comfortable, the best. It wasn’t just the fact they were now inside and under the covers, it was because they were in each other’s arms and it smelt like them and a little bit like the cold. It was also the tiredness of the day he felt in every of his muscles, encouraging him to melt further into the mattress and Dan. Really it was no surprise when Phil fell asleep ten minutes after.

-

He woke up to the sound of someone doing the dishes downstairs and a boner in his pants. It was no big deal really, except for the fact his boyfriend’s back was flush against his crotch and this could’ve become very embarrassing at any moment.

They did things together before, that wasn’t really the problem, but his parents were downstairs, and he didn’t want them to find out about them, especially like that. He could very well ignore it but the thing is, he knew Dan wouldn’t just leave it at that if he realised Phil was hard. Well he would, of course, but not without trying to seduce Phil first and surely then Phil wouldn’t be able to resist. In simpler words he was fucked and needed a way out.

He tried stirring away but he didn’t as much as flinch before Dan was grabbing his wrists in his sleep and pulling him close again. Phil couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden contact, which apparently was enough to wake Dan up. He was only a heavy sleeper when he wanted to.

Phil knew he was awake because he started to push back on purpose this time, gridding slowly, still a bit sleepy.

“Dan, my parents are awake.” He tried to prevent, even though his body and heart couldn’t agree less.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll be quiet.” Dan slurred, voice deep with sleep and arousal. Phil knew damn well that wasn’t even possible, but it was becoming too much now so he just grunted and synched up with the other’s movement.

It was good, but Dan obviously wasn’t getting anything from it so Phil snaked his arm around him and slipped his hand in his boxers, finding his already hard cock. The first touch was enough for Dan to start letting out little noises, hopefully quiet enough that only them could heard them. Suddenly Dan stopped moving to pant something quietly.

“Wait, I want to see you.”

He turned around then, enabling Phil to see his face. And what a sight. His eyes were dark and hooded, almost shining in the darkness of the room. His lips were pink and plump, inviting. Phil didn’t try to fight the attraction and he kissed him, deep and slow.

The need for more came back quickly though, and soon enough they were grinding against each other again, their moans drowned in the kiss this time. It was a lot like that at the start, slow and quiet grinding under the covers because they were too scared to experiment when they weren’t separated by a few kilometres.

The heat under the covers wasn’t as comforting now and was more on the side of unbearable but that was the last thing going through Phil’s head in the moment. All he could think about was how good it felt and how in love he was. The position was so intimate and in moment like that, he really felt like they were only one person, he felt complete.

He was getting close now, he just needed this little push of more to get there.

“Dan, I need-“

“Yeah, me too, fuck.” They both took hold of each other then, still trusting towards the other but with a hand around them this time. Dan usually couldn’t really hold his moans at this point, and of course no matter how hard he tried this time was no exception, so Phil took his free hand and covered Dan’s mouth. Without even meaning to, that seemed to do something for Dan who came without any warning all over Phil’s hand, who followed suit at the sight.

“Oh my god.” Dan said as he flopped onto his back, removing both of their hand from around each other in the process.

“Did you like uh, the hand thing?” Phil asked, the high of his orgasm making him a little braver.

“Yes, yes I did. Fuck I’m dead. You killed me.” Dan laughed. They cleaned up a bit and Phil went straight back to bed after.

“Don’t you wanna eat breakfast?” Dan asked, confused.

“Listen, I froze my tits off in the hospital yesterday for you, so I deserve at least an hour of cuddles today. Come here.” Phil replied. Dan rolled his eyes and laughed but joined Phil on the bed nevertheless.

Cuddling was definitely his favourite thing.

-

Phil is stopped in his little nostalgic trip by Dan’s voice as he enters the room.

“You’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Phil replies, realising only now that he has tears in his eyes. He quickly changes tab before Dan can see what’s on the screen.

“What were you watching?” Dan asks, suspicious. Phil takes a big breath before answering. He has always hidden his little habit from Dan, maybe because he thought he might judge him or because he wanted to keep it for himself. But the video was originally for Dan after all, so maybe he deserves to know.

“The vid.” He mutters. Dan knows, of course he does, and he stops in his track for a second before grinning super big and joining Phil on the couch.

“Aww you’re such a sap. Can I watch with you?”

“Of course.” Phil says through a sob as he clicks repeat.

_“Awrf, Hi Dan, happy Valentine’s day.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my fic for the exchange fic fest, i really hope you enjoyed it !  
> i'm sorry if anything is inaccurate, i made some research but you know
> 
> share on [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/181463372477/the-snowiest-day-ever)


End file.
